User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Holy Mami
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Holy Mami from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. This article is about Holy Mami. For 5 , see Mami Tomoe. Active Skills First Skill= Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = NP Gen + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Removes one ally's debuffs. Recovers their HP. Increases their attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1100 |l3 = 1200 |l4 = 1300 |l5 = 1400 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1600 |l8 = 1700 |l9 = 1800 |l10 = 2000 |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Removes all enemies' offensive buffs. ( ) Chance to Seal their skills for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Skill Seal Chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against enemies with debuffs for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Debuff Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against enemies with debuffs for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Debuff Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Doppel= Inflicts Buff Block status to them for 1 time. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against enemies with debuffs for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1268% |l2 = 1268% |l3 = 1268% |l4 = 1268% |l5 = 1268% |chargeeffect = Debuff Damage + |c1 = 75% |c2 = 75% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 75% |c5 = 75% }} Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts